Eye witness: who saw everything but saw nothing
by Riney
Summary: what happens when Agent Raghav and the CBI team are given a case where the eyewitness saw everything but saw nothing. peep in to find out


Promo :

Trisha :Chief ne humme ek case diya he handle karne ke liye

Raghav :Let me guess...Mumbai based businessman Gaurav Ajmera ka case...jo filhaal headlines me chaaye hue he...kyunki according to him usne murder hote hue dekha he

Trisha : But Raghav ...He's Unable to tell murder kiska hua he...I mean people that know him...sab uske baare me kya kya bol rahe he...i think we are going to waste our time

Raghav :No boss i think its going to be an interesting case...Chehre ke picche chehra... iss chehre ke picche kaun he ye to hum pata kar lenge (smirks) aakhir such mujhse chupta nahi

Is someone really murdered Or is it just someone's imagination ? how will Agent Raghav CBI team going to solve this case ?

Disclaimer : work of pure fiction nothing resembles anyone dead or living or any place

The Eye Witness

who saw everything but saw nothing

11: 30 pm Anand housing society Delhi

In an apartment a Man's voice can be heard calling out someone's name

Man : Mansi...Mansi(walking out of bedroom) Mansi...kaha chali gayi ye(looking at the wall clock) iss me to 12:30 am baj rahe he...par phir Mansi kaha gayi(searching whole apartment) Mansi kaha ho tum (holding his head) nicche...ha nicche jaake guard se puchta hu...shayad usne Mansi ko bahar jaate hue dekha ho(runs out)

Near Society gate

Man : Banwarilal...ab ye Banwarilal kaha chala gaya(looking here there)

Banwarilal : Are Gaurav Sahab aap yahaa...wo bhi raat ke 11:45 pm baje

Gaurav : Tum society ke guard ho ?...to gate chhod kar kyu gaye...aur tumhari ghadi kharab he kyuki me jab nicche aaya tab 12:40 ho rahe the...Banwarilal kaha he ?

Banwarilal : kya sahab itne raat ko bhi pii rakhi he...me to pani lene gaya tha..me hi Banwarilal hu

Gaurav : Mene koi pii vii nahi rakhi...apni hadd me raho...aur mujhe ye batao tumne meri gaadi...yaa Mansi ko kahi aate jaate dekha

Banwarilal : nahi sahab...aapki gaadi to parking me hi khadi he...aur Mansi madam ko to aaj mene kahi aate jaate nahi dekha

Gaurav : par phir Mansi kaha he(thinking)

Banwarilal : Sahab aap ghar chale jaayiye...lagta he aaj Madam Ji nahi he to aapne zyaada pii li he...aur ab chadh bhi gayi he

Gaurav : i'm not drunk...you...tumhe to me society ki meeting me dekh lunga(walks away towards his apartment)

Banwarilal : jaayiye...jaayiye sahab...me bhi secretary sahab ko bol dunga ki...der raat aap daru pii ke tamasha kar rahe the...pata nahi kaise kaise log rehte he(murmuring)

Gaurav reached his apartment

Gaurav : Pata nahi kisse security guard banaya he(taking car keys from key stand) ye kya(hears clock strike 12) par ye kaise ho sakta he...mene jab dekha tha tab to 12:30 baje the to...(hears footsteps) kaun he(opens door and sees a shadow) kaun he waha par...

Mansi : Gaurav...Gaurav(putting hand on his shoulder) tum yaha darwaaze ke pass kya kar rahe ho

Gaurav : tum...tum kaun ho aur andar kaise aayi

Mansi : tum theek to ho...me Mansi hu

Gaurav : tum Mansi ho to wo kaun he...kaha gaya(looking out)

Mansi : tumhari tabiyet theek nahi he...tum andar chalo(taking him inside and closing the door)

Gaurav : haa thik he tum chalo me paani pii ke aata hu...ye ho kya raha he(sees balcony's door open) aur ye darwaaza khula kaise(walks in balcony) ye to wohi he jisse mene ghar ke bahar dekha(looking down) aur ye iske saath kaun he

Suddenly the Shadow man stabs that other person

Next day somewhere in outskirts of delhi 10:30 am

Inspector : Sir ye pichle 45 days me teesra murder he...murder weapon gayaab he

Raghav : tareeka bhi same he...bag bhi same he...infact sab kuch same he(looking keenly at the blood stained bag)...siwaay

Trisha : siwaay jagah ke...Raghav please don't open the bag here...its so gruesome...Bikram..Rajbir..iss bag ke baare me kisne inform kiya tha dekho zara...Swati send this bag to Dr. Aarti

Raghav : Boss waise bhi me ye bag yaha open nahi karne wala tha...i know you still haven't forgot the first bag

Trisha : right...iss liye tum uss bag ko itna gaur se dekh rahe the...excuse me (answering her phone) Jai Hind sir...yes sir...no sir...but sir...okay no problem sir (ending the call) chief ne bulaya he...i'll go and checkout...you stay here

Raghav : okay boss...waise boss me bag ka brand check kar raha tha...kaafi mazboot he...soch raha hu aisa bag khareed lu (smirks)

Trisha : okay see you in beauru(smiling)(nodding her head in dissappointment)(leaves)

Raghav : okay Boy 1...Boy 2 kissine kuch dekha (walking towards Bikram and Rajbir)

Rajbir : nahi kissine kuch nahi dekha...infact jissne humme inform kiya tha wo to bichara thela leke yaha se guzar raha tha jab usko ye bag dikha

Bikram : haa aur aas pass koi clue bhi nahi he...siwaay iske ki ye murder bhi pehle do murders jaisa hi he

Raghav : Inspector seal the crime scene...afterall there is no such thing as perfect crime...murderer koi na koi mistake zaroor karega ya ki hogi

Rajbir : but kya...yaha kuch bhi common nahi he...bus ye white bag khoon se saana hua...uske andar...body parts...aur bag par victims ke hi blood se likha hua I'm so Happy to be with you' aur wo flower bouqet...Mann to karta he ye jo bhi he...usse to me(banging fist on car bonet)

Raghav : Relax Rajbir..ye case ab hummare under he...Boss ka phone(answering the phone) yes boss...okay boss(ending the call) let's go...beauru jaana he...there's something important

At CBI Office

Raghav : yes Boss...at your service(smiling)(entering inside the conference hall and sitting followed by Rajbir and Bikram)

Trisha : Chief ne humme ek aur case diya he handle karne ke liye

Raghav : Let me guess...Mumbai based businessman Mr. Gaurav Ajmera ka

Trisha : yes you're right Raghav... Swati(Swati turning on the projector) thank you...ye he Gaurav Ajmera...kal raat inhone apni building ke nicche kisi ka murder hote hue dekha he...but kiska ye inhe nahi pata(pointing towards a 32 year old man's photo)

Raghav : aur Mr. Gaurav ne police station jaake inform kiya...apne society ke guard ko batane ke baad me...but society ke guard ka kehna he usne waha koi laash nahi dekhi ya...kisi ko nahi dekha ...police ko bhi waha kuch nahi mila...ulta unhone Mr. Ajmera ko hi arrest kar liya...am i right boss (looking at Trisha)

Trisha : yes Raghav...but how do you know ?

Raghav : my secret (winks and smirks) time to meet Mr. Ajmera(standing up) come on Trisha lets go

Trisha : No Raghav we are not taking this case...everyone's saying he's a drunkard...i'm not wasting our time when we have a serial killer to nab

Raghav : Trisha...pehle hum Gaurav se jaake mille than we will decide...i think this is going to be an interesting case...and about serial killer...How about Bikram Rajbir follow that case and Swati...Swati yahaa reh kar sabko dono case ki intell aur progress deti reh

Trisha : But Raghav...okay fine this once i'm listening to you...Rajbir... Bikram tum log Dr. Aarti se jake milo aajke victim ke baare me sab pata karo...Swati...tum Mr. Gaurav Ajmera ki saari details nikalo

Swati : On it (leaves)

Bikram : don't worry Trisha we'll keep on updating you(leaves with Rajbir to Forensic Lab)

Trisha : Lets go

Raghav nods

Trisha and Raghav leave to meet Gaurav Ajmera

Meanwhile in forensic lab

Rajbir : Yes Dr. Aarti koi nayi baat iss baar ke murder me

Aarti : not much...murder weapon same he...certainly its seems a perfect crime...teeno victims ki age different he(checking the insides of blood stained bags)... aur haa first two victims ke body me se kisi bhi tarah ka koi sedative ya koi aur drug nahi mila he

Rajbir : to kya ye log zinda the jab killer ne inka ye haal kiya

Bikram : any fingerprints ya koi identity proof...ya kuch bhi aisa jisse humme pata chale ki aakhir ye he kaun aur inhe kyun maara gaya

Aarti : yes Rajbir there is possibility that these people were alive ...no fingerprints...killer shayad gloves pehnke inn murders ko anjaam deta he...infact ek clue nahi he iss killer ke baare me other than ki he knows how to cut...(calls her assistant) ye blood sample victim three ka he...isska aur baaki dono samples ka DNA test emergency basis pe karwao aur reports bhi jald se jald milni chahiye

Assistant nods and leaves

Bikram : ..ek minute Dr Aarti...you said ki murderer jaanta he how to cut...to kya ye possible he ki murderer koi surgeon ho

Rajbir : ya phir koi butcher...nai i mean since ye murderer psycho he to ye bhi possibility ho sakti he(looks at Bikram and Aarti who are starring him) what ?...

Aarti : ha dono hi possibility he...beacause teeno bodies itni mutilated he ki sirf cut se pata nahi pad raha ki whether its a doctor or a butcher...par jo bhi he that person is an expert

Rajbir : waise Dr.Aarti DNA report kab tak mil jayegi

Aarti : Kal subah tak DNA reports mil jayengi...its just my hunch that ki teeno victims related ho sakte he...

Rajbir : thik he we'll see you later

Bikram nodes

Outside Forensic Lab

Rajbir : Humme Trisha aur Raghav ka wait karna padega

Bikram : Haa waise bhi hummare under do cases he. Dekhte he Gaurav Ajmera case wakai koi case he ya nahi

Rajbir : ye to ab Trisha aur Raghav jab usse milenge tab pata padega. Chalo dekhte he ki Swati ko kya mila he

Bikram : lets go

Both leave for Beauru

Meanwhile in Police station where Gaurav Ajmera is

Trisha : Raghav agar ye insan jhutha nikla to

Raghav : relax boss i'm sure ki ye jhutha nahi he warna koi apne hi paav pe kulhadi kyu marega police complaint karke...afterall log kaha police ke jhamale me padte he(smirks)

Trisha : pata nahi logo ki soch kab badlegi...here comes Inspector Khan

Insp. Khan : Jee aapko complaint likhwani he to(pointing towards constable) udhar likhwao

Raghav : Trisha kyu na hum ek dusre ke gum hone ki report likhwa de afterall hum log beauru se gayab he

Trisha : stop it Raghav(dissappointedly)...Inspector Khan i'm Agent Trisha and this is Agent Raghav from CBI hum log yahaa Mr. Gaurav Ajmera se milne aaye he

Insp. Khan : (Saluting both) sorry mene aapko pehchaana nahi...aur jinse milne aaye he unhe to abhi thodi der pehle unki wife aur unka waqil aake chuda ke le gaye

Trisha : what ? aapke pass unki jo bhi information he humme batayiye

Raghav : uska Gaurav ka behaviour kaisa tha...i mean sirf ek raat raha he par phir bhi

Insp. Khan : are sir ...pata nahi kaisa aadmi he mene kal hi usse arrest kiya aur aaj mujhe puchta me kaun hu...aur phir bolne laga meri awaaz usne kal suni thi bus shaqal yaad nahi he...bada ajeeb he logo ko kisi bhi policewale ko bhulne me waqt lagta he aur yaha to ye kuch ghanto me hi shaqal bhul gaya

Raghav : ek min Insp. Khan (answering the call) haa Swati(walking outside the police station)

Swati : hello Raghav...Tum aur Trisha...Mr. Ajmera se mile ?

Raghav : nahi hum log usse nahi mil paye kyunki apparantly uski wife usski bail karwa ke le gayi unhe

Swati : Wife !!!! ...okay Raghav listen...there's something interesting for you on this case

Raghav : Thanks...(ending the call and thinking)

Trisha : kya kaha Swati ne

Raghav : lets go Boss...i'll tell you on the way

On the way in car

Trisha : where are we going Raghav would you please tell me ?

Raghav : Gaurav Ajmera ko CBI ke Beauru ke darshan karwane...Can you call Rajbir ?

Trisha : Raghav tum sidhe sidhe nahi bata sakte aur ab Rajbir ka kya kaam(calling Rajbir)

Raghav : are call to karo...(looks at Trisha who's showing him phone) mujhe laga nahi lagaya...me aage dekh kar gaadi chala raha tha na(smiling)

Trisha : Raghav sab aagey dekh ke hi gaadi chalate he...Haa hello Rajbir...Serial murder case me koi lead mili(turning phone on speaker)

Rajbir : Forensic lab se zyada kuch help nai mili par Swati ne victims ki info nikal li he...and guess what ek victim Anand housing society me hi rehti thi...aur wo he victim three...aur ye

Raghav : aur ye koi coincidence nahi ho sakta ki...Gaurav Ajmera aur wo ladki ek hi society me rahte he

Trisha : aur ek ne murder hote hue dekha aur ek ka murder hogaya...so does this mean he's the eye witness

Raghav : Possibly yes and possibly no...(thinking)

Trisha : Rajbir just hold on a second...(Replacing call with Dr. Aarti's call)...Yes Dr. Aarti

Raghav : Dr. Aarti kya baat he aap 100 saal jiyo...abhi hum apki baat kar rahe the(looking at Trisha who's looking at him sternly)...i mean Trisha aur Rajbir baat kar rahe the( making an innocent face)

Aarti : so nice of you Raghav...anyways third victim ki post mortem report aagayi he

Trisha : koi nai baat pata chali (looking towards Raghav who's driving and listening very intently)

Aarti : time of death raat ke 11:30 pm se 12:30 am he...aur isse bhi kissi aisi jagah marra gaya he jo bohot clean he aur ek baat isske blood stained clothes me previous two victims ke blood ke traces bhi mille he...DNA report kal subah tak ajayegi...

Trisha : murder weapon ke baare me kuch pata chala

Aarti : Murder weapon ek mystery he...kyunki ye jo bhi he isska haath bohot perfect he...i mean ye koi surgical instrument he ya nahi par killer usse perfectly use karna janta he

Trisha : okay Dr. Aarti we'll meet in Beauru and talk about it further...bye(ending the call)...haa Rajbir...uss third victim ka flat no. aur naam...aur baaki ke dono Victims ke baare me kuch pata chala

Rajbir : Victim Three ka naam Tanaya Kappor Block C flat no. 304...aur wo yaha 3 mahine pehle job ke silsile me pune se Delhi shift hui thi uske parents Mumbai me rehte he...Trisha ek minute shayad Bikram aur Swati ko baaki dono Victim ke baare me kuch kehna he

Bikram : Haa Trisha...Raghav ne jaisa bola tha...Swati aur maine pata kiya baaki ke dono victims ke baare me

Raghav : kya pata chala(parking car in Anand housing society)

Bikram : Victim one ka naam Charulata Tripathi he aur wo Delhi me 4 saal se he...Victim Two ka naam Riyanka Roy he aur wo Delhi me hi born and brought up he

Trisha : Guys well done...Raghav aur main Anand Housing society me he...hum pehle Tanaya Kapoor ke ghar jaake dekhte he kuch aur pata chalta he kya...Bikram, Rajbir tum dono iss Charulata Tripathi aur Riyanka Roy ke ghar jaake dekho

Raghav : iss case ka brief discussion hum sab saath me karte he aur saath me Gaurav Ajmera ka bhi...well done BOY 1, Boy 2 and Swati you too

Trisha : okay guys see you... bye...Raghav i don't think ki humme DNA report se koi bhi madad milegi and what are you thinking ?

Raghav : Boss victim one ka aur victim three to dusre city ko belong karti thi...but Victim two wo to delhi ki hi thi to aakhir uski missing report kissine kyu nahi likhwayi

Trisha : yeah that's strange...Bikram aur Rajbir gaye he dekhne...filhaal to hum Tanaya Kapoor ka flat dekhte he...chalo (getting out of car)

Raghav : yes boss(getting out of car)

Outside Tanaya Kapoor's Flat

Raghav : Housing Society ke secretary ka kehna he ki har flat ki do chabbiyaan he par ab ye flat owner pe he ki wo ek chaabi kise deta he...aur Tanaya ne apne ghar ki dusri chaabi kisiko nahi di he...(picking the lock)

Trisha : isliye ab humme ghar me aise ghusna padega...ohh god

Raghav : its not first time(smirking) khul gaya (opening door) after you

Trisha : i know its not first time ...par kisi ke ghar me aise ghusna...humme aur chor me kya faraq rahega(checking the dust on cupboards)

Raghav : kaafi time se kisine ye ghar dekha nahi he...wo rahi iss ghar ki dusri chaabi(showing key on keystand)

Trisha : lets check other rooms(moving towards one of the two bedrooms) ye Tanaya ke parents ka room he

Raghav : i'll check other room and Kitchen...

After few minutes

Raghav : kaafi beautiful he...i mean thi Tanaya see(showing Tanaya's pic) jayada kuch nahi par uski 2016 ki personal diary mili he

Trisha : itni bhi beautiful nahi he(grumpily) last entry aaj se 17 din pehle ki he(checking the diary)

Raghav : aur wo apne parents ko surprise dene ka plan kar rahi thi issliye unhe bina bataye Delhi to Mumbai ki flight tickets book karwayi thi Kyunki 15 din pehle uske Mom dad ki anniversary thi(looking at Photos hanging on the wall)

Trisha : i know tumne diary padh li he to bata bhi do(closing the diary)

Raghav : Tanaya Kapoor age 25...ek down to earth girl...fashion designer by profession...born and brought up in Mumbai...kisise na zyada ghulna milna...a big friend circle...but only three close friends...but closest friend uske dad

Trisha : to aisi ladki ko aakhir koi kyu marega

Raghav : Boss i don't think ki murder...ya kisi bhi tareha ka struggle yaha hua he...humme yaha kuch nahi milega...everything is at its place

Trisha : to phir chalo Gaurav Ajmera se milte he(walking out of the flat)

Raghav : ek minute(taking the second key from keystand)

Trisha : why did you took that key ? (looking at Raghav who's locking the door)

Raghav : so that humme phir se chor na banana pade(smirking)

Trisha : but you only said ki humme yaha kuch nahi milega(getting in the lift with Raghav)

Raghav : haa to humme kuch nahi milega ...but to be sure i want forensic team to check it

Trisha : just a second (messaging) done forensic ki team aake yaha check karegi or hammari team se one person padosiyo se puchtach karega(getting out of lift)

Raghav nods

Trisha : waise ye Gaurav Ajmera ka flat block B me he right aur dono buildings ki distance bhi zyaada nahi he(walking towards Block B)

Raghav : distance zyaada nahi he...but Tanaya ka flat third floor pe he aur Gaurav Ajmera ka first floor pe(walking towards Block B)

Trisha : chalo filhaal to Gaurav Ajmera se milte he(climbing stairs in Block B)

Raghav : Haa waise bhi ek baar hummne usse miss kar diya tha(climbing stairs behind Trisha) flat no. 103

Trisha rings the doorbell. Gaurav Ajmera opens the door

Raghav : atlast ye humme mila to sahi(whispering in Trisha's ear)

Trisha : Mr. Gaurav Ajmera kya humlog aapse baat kar sakte he(after taking a look at Raghav's face and nodding)

Gaurav : haa but aap log he kaun aur mujhse kya kaam he ?

Trisha : Humlog CBI se he...i'm Agent Trisha and this is Agent Raghav(showing badge)

Raghav : kya hum andar chal kar baat kar sakte he...i don't think aap ab logo ke saamne kal raat ke murder ke baare me baat karna chahenge(looking at a person standing outside flat no. 101)

Gaurav : sorry...aayiye andar aayiye(giving way to Trisha and Raghav to enter in and closing the door) bethiye...me paani leke aata hu(goes in Kitchen)

Raghav : ghar me zyaada saaman nahi he(looking around the house)

Trisha : may be because he lives here with only his wife(showing a photo on the wall)

Gaurav : paani...that's my wife Mansi...wo bus aati hi hogi (sitting on couch accross Trisha and Raghav)

Raghav : Thanks...coming to the point...kal aapne exactly kya dekha tha

Trisha : aur kaha se aapne wo murder hote hue dekha

Gaurav told them what had happened previous night

Raghav : to aapne iss balcony se nicche dekha ki ek aadmi ne kisi ka khoon kar diya he(looking down from balcony) aur exactly ussne kaise maara

Gaurav : haa maine yehi se dekha tha usse maarte huye...

Trisha : par agar aap ne yaha se khoon hote hue dekha to aapko khooni aur jiska khoon hua unke chehre saaf saaf dikhayi diye honge...

Raghav : kya jisska khoon hua wo ye thi(showing pics of serial murder case victims)

Gaurav : mujhe sach me nahi pata ki kisska khoon hua he...aur ye kaun he...kya inme se kissi ka khoon hua he ?

Trisha : thik he aap hummare saath beauru chaliye...aapko hum sab yaad dila denge

Raghav : chaliye (showing way out to Gaurav)...Boss ek minute(holding Trisha's hand)(looking at retreating figure of Gaurav Ajmera)

Trisha : Raghav leave my hand...(frustratingly)ek to tumhare kehne par...hum log serial murder case ki tehkikat chhod kar isse milne aaye...aur yaha pe iss insaan ko kuch yaad hi nahi ki kal raat isne kiska khoon hote huye dekha...i mean how can that be possible ? yaha se nicche koi bhi aaram se jump kar sakta he...to agar koi insaan nicche khada he to uska chehra koi bhi yaha iss jagah pe khade reh kar aaram se dekh sakta he(pointing towards place where Gaurav stood in balcony and where murder happened)

Raghav : Trisha(calmly)...I think isse bhulne ki bemaari he...mene Bikram se kaha he isski information nikalne ko Mumbai CBI ke through

Trisha : i'm waiting downstairs(rushes out)

Raghav nodes disappointedly taking a keen look at all the things and pics and walks out

After sometime Trisha and Raghav reach at Beauru along with Gaurav Ajmera.

The Cbi team interrogated Gaurav again again that day but he kept on saying same thing that he saw someone getting murdered but doesn't remember who ?

CBI conference room

Trisha : had he...isse pata kya he

Raghav : relax boss...aur mujhe lagta he wo sach bol raha he...he's a patient of some sort of mental illness

Trisha : now he's mentally sick(disbelief look)

Rajbir : kaun mentally sick he ? (entering inside conference room with Bikram and Swati)

Raghav : Bikram Gaurav Ajmera ke baare me kuch pata chala Mumbai CBI se

Bikram : haa they're sending us an email...waise maine unko Tanaya Kapoor ke baare me bhi jankaari nikalne ko bola h... anytime it will come(sitting next to Raghav)

Rajbir : Maine aur Swati ne...Charulata Tripathi aur Riyanka Roy ki info nikali even call details bhi nakali but kuch bhi same nahi he(giving two files to Trisha)...waise mentally sick kaun he ?

Raghav : Gaurav Ajmera...wo mentally sick nahi he he's fit but he's suffering.. aur ye he Tanaya Kapoor ki personal diary(putting Tanaya's diary on table)...waise Rajbir , Bikram news to leak nahi hui serial murders ki ya CBI ke involvement ki ?

Bikram : Nahi...local police ne abhi tak to koi statement jaari nahi kiya he serial murder case ka...par kyu ?

Trisha : guys CBI mumbai ka mail aagaya he(checking the email) iss mail ke tahat...Tanaya Kapoor ke parents ka kehna he ki...unhe Tanaya ke surprise visit ke baare me kuch bhi nahi pata tha...they're completely in shock on her being murdered...Gaurav Ajmera ke baare me bhi important information mili he...apparantly 5 months back Gaurav aur uski wife ka National highway pe ek accident hua tha...accident me uski wife Mansi Ajmera ki death hogayi thi aur Gaurav 2 weeks tak apni brain injuries aur dusri injuries ke kaaran coma me tha(surprised look)

Raghav : Trisha..tumhe yaad he Gaurav ne humse uske ghar kya kaha tha ?

Trisha : haa but how can that be possible...yaha pe unhone Mansi Ajmera ke parents se ye saari information li he

Raghav : Exactly...Rajbir...Gaurav ka wallet leke aao

Rajbir : haa par kyu ?

Raghav : mere pass 500 ka change nahi he...are bhai leke to aao

Rajbir brings Gaurav Ajmera's wallet from interrogation room

Raghav : Trisha ye dekho(showing a pic in Gaurav's wallet) iss ladki ko dekho aur hummne jo waha uss ghar me photo dekha tha usse yaad karo

Trisha : ek jaisi he

Raghav : nahi gaur se dekho...ek minute Swati mene tumhe do photo send kiye the...usme jo ladki ka pic he usse aur iss pic ko side by side enlarge karke dikhao

Trisha : tumne pics kab li...aur dusri pic kiski he

Raghav : tum jab waha se nikal gayi tab mene waha pe rakhe hue pic aur jo dher saari medicines ki khaali strips thi uski pic li

Swati : Trisha...Raghav(showing them the enlarge pics)

Raghav : dhyan se dekho...dono me slight sa difference he...aankho ka color different he aur...chehre ke features me bhi difference he

Trisha : you're right...but Gaurav ko pata kaise nahi chala

Raghav : its simple Trisha...jaise hum dhoka kha gaye phir wo to

Rajbir : wo to mentally sick he

Swati : nahi Raghav...jin medicine ke strips tumhe waha mile the wo...prescribed medicines he Apperceptive Parapagnosia ki

Bikram : ab ye kya he

Raghav : iss ke patients ko logo ke chehre yaad nahi rehte...aur iss baat ka faayda koi uttha raha he(thinking)...Rajbir tum local police ko kaho ki ek press conference kare aur...ye kahe ki CBI iss case ko handle karegi aur serial murder case me ek eye witness he...jisne murderer ko dekha he...aur wo CBI ki help karna chahta he

Trisha : Bikram tum aur Swati Gaurav Ajmera ke ghar pe nigah rakho...mujhe ye ladki chahiye

Rajbir calls the local police incharge of serial murder case and tells everything as per plan...while Bikram and Swati leave for Gaurav Ajmera's home

Trisha : will it work Raghav ?

Raghav : it will...kyunki murderer ne abhi tak ek bhi saboot nahi chhoda he...to ye sun ke ki ek eye witness he jisne usse khoon karte hue dekha to wo koi na koi badi galti karega

Rajbir : meri local police se baat hogayi he...thodi der baad hi press conference he...aur agar wo killer khud galti na kare to hum usse karwa sakte he

Raghav and Trisha both look at him like how ?

Rajbir : hum press conference ke baad...ye info leak kar sakte he ki eye witness ko humne kaha rakha he

Raghav : kya baat he Rajbir...par ye karega kaun ?

Rajbir : par hummara eye witness he kaun

Raghav : Gaurav Ajmera...usse nahi pata khoon kiska hua he aur humme khooni ke baare me nahi pata

Trisha : guys lets do this

Everything happened according to plan...Gaurav Ajmera got shifted to a safe house located at outskirts of Delhi...his lacation got leaked by news channels as per plan.

Safe House 12:45 am

Raghav : relax Gaurav...tum yaha safe ho aur humlog he tumhare saath(stands near Gaurav)

Someone fires a bullet from window which grazes Raghav's arm

Trisha : Raghav...tum theek ho

Raghav : i'm alright...Trisha, Rajbir wo insaan zyaada dur nahi gaya hoga(pressing the wound)

Rajbir : hum dekhte he

Raghav : Gaurav go and hide...jab tak humme se koi aapko bulaye nahi bahar mat aana

Trisha and Rajbir go out to look

Few minutes later

Rajbir : pata nahi kaha gayab hogaya(frustratingly)

Raghav : where's Trisha ?

Rajbir : Trisha aur me alag alag direction me gaye the...wo wapas nahi aayi

Raghav : nahi(walks out) Trisha...Trisha...Trisha(searching)

Rajbir : Trisha...Trisha...Trisha(searching in other direction)

Even after searching for long hour they were unable to find Trisha in the middle of the night

Somewhere a person stopped dragging an unconcious Trisha and gets her into car and drives away

Raghav : Rajbir subah tak ka intezaar karna hoga...agar koi clue hoga to bhi wo humme itni raat ko nahi milega...Rajbir saare naako pe police checking karne ko kaho

Rajbir : me karta hu phone...tum pehle apni chot pe dhyan do...hum Trisha ko doondh lenge

Raghav : humme Trisha ko jald se jald doondhna hoga...me Gaurav ko usske ghar chhod kar aata hu...aur Bikram aur Swati ko usske saath rehne ke liye bolta hu...tum yehi ruko aur dhyaan rakhna

Raghav and Gaurav leave the safe house

In car

Gaurav : where did Miss Trisha go ?(while driving)...i know she means lot to you

Raghav: she got kidnapped...humpe humla karke ussne Trisha ko agwa kar liya...tumhe usska chehra yaad he(pressing his wound with his handkerchief)

Gaurav : haa abhi yaad he par kal aap mese kisika bhi chehra yaad nahi rahega...kitna ajeeb he...ek pal aapki zindagi kuch aur rahti he aur dusre hi pal everything changes...jaiase hi mujhe koi clinic dikhta he me aapko waha leke chalta hu(looking at Raghav) aap dressing karwa lejiyega phir hum aage chalenge

Raghav : Thik he...nahi to Boss se daant padegi(thinks)...you got a wife right ? wo bhi accident ke time tumhare saath thi

Gaurav : Mansi...i told you about her earlier remember...me bhagwan ka shukraguzar hu ki Mansi ko uss accident me kuch nahi hua

Raghav : aap logo ke saath kya uss din aur koi tha

Gaurav : haa Mansi ki chhoti behen Snehal thi...meri aur Mansi ki best friend thi wo...par wo(sad) ab sochta hu to mujhe Mansi aur Snehal ka chehra ek sa lagta he...aur wo dikhti bhi ek jaisi hi thi...jab tak koi dono ko gaur se na dekhe...ya koi unhe jaanta na ho(sees the clinic) Mr. Raghav clinic aagaya(showing him the clinic)

Raghav : Thanks me aataa hu(gets down from car and goes inside Clinic)

Inside Clinic

Raghav : strange itni raat ko ye konsa doc. he jo Delhi ke bahar clinic khol ke betha he(looking here and there) Excuse me (sees a man 60's)

Person : yes...ohh aap ko to chot lagi he(sees Raghav's wound)

Raghav : kya aap yaha ke Doc. he ?(sees person nods in yes) Isn't it strange for you to be available at this hour of night (looking at wall clock which is showing 2 am)

Doctor : aap pehle yaha aake bethiye(Raghav sits on bed) Bullet wound he(checking the wound)

Raghav : kahi aapke pass criminals apni dressing karwane to nahi aate(sarcastically)...nahi wo kya he sirf dekh ke aapko pata chal gaya ki chot kaisi lagi he

Doc. : Kahi aap criminal to nahi(smiling) Relax Raghav...me yaha apne Patient ki file bhul gaya tha jiska kal morning me operation he...anyways dressing hogayi he...aapko ye week dressing karwana padegi than it'll be fine

Raghav : Thank you...and how you know my name ?(surprised and walking towards the door)

Doc. : Ab CBI ke Agent Raghav ko kaun nahi jaanta...kher me bhi nikal hi raha hu...chaliye(closes door and locks it) waise Raghav aap kisi...kuch doondh rahe he...kayi baar roshni se andhere me doondhna behtar hota he...you'll find her(murmur)...bye

Raghav : Gaurav chalo chalte he(looks at clinic and sees a CCTV camera)...ye case khatam hone ke baad iss clinic ke Doc. se milna padega(thinking)

After about 30 min Gaurav and Raghav reached Anand housing society

Raghav : Gaurav tumhare society me guard nahi he kya...nahi me isske pehele bhi Trisha ke saath aaya tha tab bhi guard nahi tha...aur abhi bhi jab use yaaha hona chahiye to nahi he(looking at a chair near main gate of society)

Gaurav : pata nahi...mujhe to usska chehra bhi yaad nahi haa ye bata sakta hu ki wo shayad pan khata h kyunki usse paan ki smell aati he(moving towards flat) aap upper aa rahe he

Bikram and Swati come down from Gaurav Ajmera's flat

Bikram : Raghav tum thik ho(looking at bandage)...Trisha ka kuch pata chala

Raghav : Gaurav tum upper chalo...me thik hu...goli sirf chu ke nikal gayi he...dressing karwa li he mene...Swati teeno victims ki last mobile location kya thi...kya koi specific point he jo same ho...Bikram Safe house se yaaha aane ka jo raasta he waha ki naake pe checking me koi gadbad nahi mili he ab tak...dekho jo dusra naaka he waha se kuch pata chalta he kya

Swati : teeno victims ki last location koi public place hi thi...

Bikram : Raghav...dusre naake pe bhi kuch gadbad nahi pata padi he

Raghav : thik he me waapis safe house ke liye nikalta hu...lets see what can we find in morning ?

Bikram : okay Raghav...Don't worry we'll find her

Swati : Haa Raghav hum Trisha ko doondh lenge...she must be alright

Raghav : Right...bye(walking towards main gate as he had parked car outside Society)

Outside Society

Person : aye tum kaun ho aur itni raat ko society me kya kar rahe the

Raghav who's almost in car gets out of it

Raghav : pehle aap batayiye aap kaun he...shaqal se to guard lagte ho aur itni raat ko apni post chhod kar pata nahi kaha ghum rahe ho...Gaurav ne kaha tha guard se paan ki smell aati he(thinks)

Person : me yaha ka guard hu Banwarilal...society ka chakkar maarne gaya tha

Raghav : me CBI se hu...society ka chakkar marne gaye the ya sone gaye the

Banwarilal : maaf karna sahab...waise sahab ek baat puchu...kya shaher me sach me koi sanki ladkiyo ko maar raha he

Raghav : are waah tum to khabar rakhte ho

Banwarilal : kya sahab(embarassed)...waise sahab mere dost log bol rahe the aise sanki log...akele kisi sunsaan jagah le jaake sabko maarte he...jaise iss raaste par aage jaake khandar he na waisi jagah pe(pointing towards road from where Raghav came)

Raghav : agar wo murderer dono naako tak nahi pohacha he to(thinking)...(taking out his phone and calling Rajbir)...Hello Rajbir...NH se jo road divert hota he waha ke khandhar me shayaad Trisha he(rushing towards car and drives away)

Rajbir : Raghav but tumhe kaise pata...thik he me aata hu...mujhe 40 min lagenge...hello Raghav (Raghav had already ended the call)...Ye Raghav bhi(exits Safe house and rides on his bike)

At Ruin

Raghav reached at Ruins in 10 mins as its almost 3 am and place is near from Anand society. He had parked his car little away from that place...taking out his gun he's about to enter when he hears sobbing sound...and near the broken door of the ruin he found a girl sobbing hiding her face

Raghav : hey why are you crying ? tumhe bhi kidnap kiya he

the girl just nodded in yes

Raghav : where's he ? (sees girl pointing ahead Raghav turns) Thik he tum yehi ruko me dekhta hu(Raghav's vision darkens and falls unconcious)

After almost 10 mins Raghav regains conciousness and finds himself restrained to chair

Raghav : to tum ho iss sabke picche(sees his gun kept on a table infront of him) ...Trisha kaha he(trying to cut through ropes with the piece of glass he picked before getting unconcious)

Murderer : how nice of you ? to help a poor girl in distress(laughing madly) haa me hu sabke pichhe (taking away his wig)...aur ye rahi tumhari Trisha (moving a veil away to unreveal Trisha tied up)

Raghav : Trisha tum thik ho...don't worry tumhe kuch nahi hoga(assuring tone)

Murder : tum zyada confident nahi hu yaha se bahar nikalne ke liye (piercing the butcher's knife in Raghav's left shoulder)

Raghav : why ? tum aisa kyu kar rahe ho(painful voice)...kya tumne sirf teen logo ko hi maara he

Murder : tch..tch tum police wale...marte marte bhi interogation karne se baaz nahi aate...ye...ye bhi musase aise hi question kar rahi thi...mene issi liye usska muh band kar diya...dekho ab kitne aaram se bethi he(walking towards Trisha and touching her cheek)...maine apni wife ko bhi maara he...(laughing madly)...bohot bolti thi...isliye humesha ke liye chup karwa diya...jaise tumhe karne wala hu(turns towards Raghav to kill him)

Raghav pushes back the murderer which makes him fall near Trisha and in meantime Raghav gets his gun back

Murderer : aage mat badhna...nahi to iska bhi wahi haal hoga jo sabka hua(holding Trisha hostage and placing Knife on her neck)

Raghav : usse chhod do...tum yaha se bachke nahi jaa sakte(pointing gun towards him) tumne sabko kyu maara

Rajbir : Raghav tum thik ho (pointing gun towards Murderer)...to ye he sbke picche

Murderer : aye issko bolo ki yaha se jaye...nahi to me issko kaat dunga(pressing Knife against Trisha's neck)...mujhe unhe maarna accha laga iss liye maine maar diya(laughing)...tumlogo ko bhi maar dunga

Raghav : you're insane...Trisha ko chhod do or else i'll shoot you

Murderer : tumhe usne bataya na...usane bataya...ussi ne bataya hoga me yaha hu

Rajbir : kisne bataya ?

Murderer : wohi jisse pata tha...ussne kaha tha ye mujhe doondh lega (pointing towards Raghav) aur me kuch nahi kapaunga...Joker...Joker tha wo...me isse marunga to usse bohot dard hoga...ye kaha tha(looking at Trisha)...maar hi daalta hu(pressing the knife little harder which makes a small cut on Trisha's neck)

Raghav shoots the murderer. The Bullet hits him on head thus Killing him in an instant. Rajbir frees Trisha whereas Raghav stands still.

Trisha : Raghav...tum(looking in Raghav's eyes) never mind...chalo yaha se(holding his wrist and taking him away) Rajbir i'm leaving this crime scene for you to look at...forensic aur police ko inform karo...Bikram and Swati ko bhi bulalo...i'll inform Chief in the morning...ek kaam karo yaha police security lagwa do aur sirf inform karke...tum bhi ghar nikal jaana...you people too need rest...bye(exiting the ruins)

Rajbir : yes Boss(shouting) nodding head disappointedly

walking towards car

Trisha : Raghav car keys...mujhe do(getting car keys from Raghav's hand)...get in the car

Raghav : let me drive...me thik hu...tumhe chot lagi he

Trisha : maine pucha nahi...gaadi me betho(angry)...aur mujhe sirf kuch kharoche aayi...apni taraf dekha he

Raghav : thik he...(raising his hand to give up)...tumse jitna impossible he(smiling)... chalo(getting in the car)

Trisha : that's better(getting in the car and drives away)

whole journey from Ruins to hospital ended in silence

Raghav got few good stiches for his shoulder injury...Trisha on other hand got a butterfly bandage on her forhead as she got a cut there too when she got kidnapped as for the cut on her neck...it wasn't deep so there too she ended up with bandage

Raghav : why do i need to stay here ?(looking at the hospital room)

Trisha : kyunki Doc. ka kehna he...blood loss hua he(sitting on couch in Raghav's room)

Raghav : Trisha...tum janana nahi chahogi

Trisha : kis baare me ? Raghav...tumhe jab thik lage tab bata dena(lying on couch)good night Raghav

Raghav : its good morning Trisha(smirking and looking at Trisha)

Trisha : oh stop it Raghav(smiles)

In morning at Beauru Raghav received a Bouqet and a get well soon card

Raghav : to tumne doondh hi liya apni jaan ko(looks at Trisha who's busy talking to team)...manna padega ek hint se tum uss tak pohach gaye...maine kaha tha Anant se ki tumhe kuch na kare...tumhe sirf me maarunga...jaise tumhare dad ko maara tha(remembers his dad's murder)...afsos hum saamne the par tum kuch nahi kar paye...phir milenge Raghu(reading the card)

Rajbir : Raghav kiska card he ? dikhao

Raghav : ek shubhchintak ka...rehne do kuch khas nahi he(folding the card and putting it in pocket)

Bikram: Raghav tumne jin do logo ka pata karne ke liye bola tha waha kuch haath nahi laga...par aisa kya tha waha jo tumhe jaan na tha

Raghav : kuch nahi bus curiosity thi...Trisha tum sahi thi

Trisha : kis baare me...Gaurav Ajmera ke baareme...oh god

Raghav : haa wo case tha par case nahi tha

Everyone : matlab

Raghav : matlab maine uski wife Mansi aka Snehal se baat ki aur uska kehna tha ki Gaurav ke neurologist ne usse ek sedative prescribe kiya he jiske reaction ke taur pe wo kai baar hallucinate karta he

Trisha : so i was right(smiling)

Raghav : you're always right(smiles)

THE END


End file.
